


Being a policeman in Yokohama

by Fa113nM00n



Category: Tales of Zestiria, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Café Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Crossover, M/M, Police Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Police Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), SWAT Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), SorMik, Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa113nM00n/pseuds/Fa113nM00n
Summary: It's just a normal day being a policeman in Yokohama.





	Being a policeman in Yokohama

**Author's Note:**

> I think that's the shorters summary I have ever written... X,D  
> Anyway, I have been playing a lot of Tales of Zestiria and of course read some ToZ fanfics. I read a fanfic a few days ago where Sorey was a policeman and I got this idea. No matter what fandom I'm into... Skk will always find a way to add themselves to the random stories my head creates out of a wimp. there are very few of my ideas that I actually write down... mostly because they are too unclear to actually write down X,D  
> Well, this thing mostly wrote itself actually... anyway, I hope that you all will find some enjoyment in this crossover!

 “Sorey! Where is your god damn partner hiding!”

Sorey stopped writing at his computer and looked up to the blonde in glasses with a cheeky smile.

“Sleeping?”

It was obviously not the best answer because the one in glasses turned red in fury.

“SLEEPING!! THAT BASTARD HAVE A SCHEDULE TO FOLLOW!! HE CAN'T JUST FUCKING COME AND GO AS HE PLEASES!!”

“L-Let's calm down now Kunikida... I'm sure he have a perfect reason to be late...” Atsushi sitting beside the empty desk opposite to Sorey's tried to calm their superior.

“I doubt that...” Kouyka added from her desk opposite to Atsushi's and beside Sorey's.

“Let's not fuel the fire...” Sorey tried.

Kunikida was already off rambling about what he would do once Sorey's partner actually arrived to work. It took a few more minutes before the door actually opened and the blonde was quickly standing in front of their, as always, late co-worker.

“THERE YOU ARE!!”

“Calm down Kunikida, before you pop a vein~” Rose was the one to tease from her desk.

“Shut up! Now! Just why the hell are you late! AGAIN!”

“Take it easy on me Kunikida~ I'm just a tiny bit late~”

“YOU'RE THREE HOURS LATE!!”

“Soreeeyyy~ Help your dear partner~”

Sorey can't help but sigh before he looked up to meet the hazel eyes who wasn't sorry at all over playing with Kunikida's patience.

“Dazai, stop teasing Kunikida and help me to write this report.”

“Buuut Soooreeeyyy!”

“Come on, before I tell your husband about what happened last week.”

“Oh you wouldn't do that to me... r-right?”

Sorey gave his partner a secretive smile before he turned back to his computer.

“Soooreeeyyy! Don't do this to meee!”

The emerald eyed still didn't say anything. So with a pout, the bandaged walked over to his desk to start his computer. But when he suddenly stopped Sorey looked up in confusion. He got a bad feeling as fast as he saw Dazai's serious expression as he looked out the window.

“Dazai?”

The hazel brown gaze turned towards the emerald and their gaze met for a few seconds in a serious silence. Before Dazai's expression turned bright.

“Let's go!”

Sorey could only sigh as he stood up, putting on his police jacket and hat. Before he fastened his sword onto the belt. Dazai already at the door.

“Where are you going?” Lailah asked with a puzzled expression.

“We'll be back soon~” Dazai sing-songed before the partners left.

Lailah could only chuckle while Kunikida went off on one of his speeches, about not just leaving without saying where they was going and how important it was to keep everything in order and not do whatever fell one in. Sorey silently followed his co-worker with a hand on his sword and the other on his gun. Unlike Dazai who was happily speaking in his phone about who knew, not carring about holding onto his own sword and gun to stop any civilian from tackle and steal the dangerous weapons. A sigh left the slightly shorter over his co-worker's apparent carefreeness. Or that what it would appear for a untrained eye and someone who wasn't used with the taller. Sorey knew from experiense that the carefreeness was only a front to lure anyone who dared try thinking they would be able to get the upper hand. Well, Dazai's reflexes may have been good, but nowhere near his husband's. But then again, being the leader of a SWAT team must mean something.

“And here we are!”

Sorey almost walked straight into Dazai when he suddenly stopped in front of a café. The emerald eyes looked past the bandaged and recognized it right away.

“Why are we here?”

But Dazai gave him no answer and just threw the doors to the café open. Sorey stepped inside after his partner and the two suddenly drew their guns. In front of the counter stood a figure dressed in black with a gun pointed at the cashier's head. The cashier had raised their hands, but did not show any fear. Unlike all the customers and the other employees. The emerald gaze turned dark when he met familiar lavendel eyes. This was the café his fiancé was working at and that was right now the one with a gun against his forehead. The robber frowned when he saw the two policemen and looked around.

“Who called the police!?”

Everyone expect the two policemen and Mikleo jolted back.

“Oh we just felt like walking by~ They do have the best parfaits in Yokohama~”

A low growl left the robber and they pressed the gun harder against Mikleo's forehead.

“Drop the gun!” Sorey ordered, fighting his will to run over and tackle the robber to save Mikleo.

“That's what you should be doing! Drop the gun and put your hands up in the air before I shoot!”

Sorey pressed his lips together in a thin line. He could only glance towards his partner. It wasn't exactly a shock seeing the taller slightly smirk despite the tension in the air. It was just a bit infuriating.

“Now now~ let's just think this throught alright?~”

The slightly shorter did his best to not roll his eyes or sigh over the teasing tone in Dazai's voice.

“Drop your guns! NOW!”

But Dazai's smirk grew and the robber lost their patience. Now firing their gun. Sorey couldn't help but close his eyes. Not wanting to see Mikleo shot. Suddenly he heard his partner chuckle beside him and the emerald eyes opened. Soon staring in shock like everyone else, expect Dazai. Because behind the robber now stood a short redhead dressed in black SWAT attire. Sorey was certain that it was his partner's husband Nakahara Chuuya. The redhead held hard onto the robber's wrist, forcing the gun to point somewhere over Mikleo's head and the other hand pointed a gun towards the back of the criminal's head.

“Wh-When did you?...”

Chuuya could only sigh.

“That's what you get for thinking you can best my intellect~”

Sorey can only shake his head as he put away his gun. But suddenly he jumped when he heard a second gunshot. The emerald gaze looked up and saw how the robber sunk down on their knees with their bleeding hand, shaking in front of them. They must have tried to reach after something in their pocket and got their hand shot by Chuuya. Who now placed a knee on the robber's back, pressing them further down. Once again with the gun against the back of the criminal's head. Still holding the robber's wrist tightly with one hand. Emerald eyes met hazel brown and with a single nod from the older Sorey ran over to his fiancé, who threw himself into the brunet's arms. The whitehaired's body shaking badly as Mikleo buried his face in Sorey's chest.

“It's alright now...”

Mikleo only nodded. Surely way too distraught to give an actual answer. But who could fault him? The longhaired had nearly gotten shot in the head. Dazai took care of the clean-up while Sorey stood and held his lover. To comfort him. Some other from the police force entered the café and arrested the robber. Dazai and Chuuya talking and quite quickly absorbed in an argument. The emerald-eyed couldn't help but chuckle. Mikleo having finally calmed down enough raised his head.

“Is that the couple you told me about?”

“Yeah... my partner in the police force Dazai Osamu and his husband Nakahara Chuuya.”

“They really are quite the couple... but how did you know that the café was under attack?”

“I saw it from the window~” Dazai said as he and Chuuya walked over to them.

“Window?” Mikleo echoed.

“We can see the café from our office.” Sorey explained.

“Sorey always ends up lost in thought staring at the café~” Dazai teased.

“D-Dazai!” Sorey said fluttered and Mikleo chuckled.

“But how were you able to get someone from the SWAT team to help?” Mikleo then asked.

“We live in a society obsessed with phone~” Dazai answered with his usual smile.

“So that was the one you talked with over the phone on the way here.” Sorey realized.

“You owe me for this bastard...” Chuuya muttered while Dazai chuckled.

“Whatever do you mean?~ I'm your dearest husband!~” Dazai sing-songed.

“I had to leave important work because of you!” Chuuya scolded.

“It couldn't have been that important if you came running like the good dog you are~”

Dazai laughed as he ducked out of the way from a kick. Soon the policeman skipped away with an angry Chuuya after him. Sorey and Mikleo could only look at each other before they laughed.

“They sure are an odd couple.”

“I'm with you on that.”

“But I'm amazed, they are in perfect sync...”

“They do have quite the mysterious background. I heard that they came from quite the questionable background and was partners in the police force for a bit before Nakahara transferred over to the SWAT team. It happened before I started to work there though.”

Mikleo only hummed in response.

Sorey was given the rest of the day off, to be with Mikleo. The two could enjoy a peaceful afternoon together. Something they didn't get that often. After all, they lived in Yokohama.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And for those that read it all, please tell me what you think about it! Because I may decide to continue this. Not completely sure how yet... I'm thinking of writing one chapter sormik and one chapter skk... but we'll see, won't we? X,D


End file.
